fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
琳達
Not to be confused with the Genealogy of the Holy War character, Linda. 琳達（Linde、リンダ） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：the 阿卡奈亞系列 and 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》, as well as a boss character in the spin-off, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. 資料 ''Archanea Series'' Linde is the daughter of Miloah, one of Gotoh's best students along with Gharnef, thus enabling her to use the powerful Aura spell. She is targeted by Gharnef's men, so she disguises herself as a boy, but in turn, she is captured and brought to a slave market. Marth frees Linde, and she decides to join him to fight and avenge her murdered father. She later moves to Pales and becomes Nyna's apprentice and most trusted individual. When Hardin falls into madness, Nyna entrusts the Fire Emblem to Linde, who joins up with Marth's army. She later returns to Pales, and seems to have found an idol. Her ending hints that she tries to make herself more beautiful, possibly for the said idol. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Linde appears in Chapter 6 during the first trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of four boss Mirages. She fights alongside Macellan, Dolph, and 哥頓. 在遊戲中 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |70% |0% |70% |60% |80% |70% |20% |0% |} 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 基礎數據 |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= 進階數據 |40% |20% |70% |60% |80% |70% |10% |3% |} 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |-|Mage= |40% |0% |50% |40% |35% |60% |0% |15% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |40% |0% |40% |40% |40% |60% |0% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake Supported by *馬爾斯 *馬利克 ''聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎 基礎數據 進階數據 |-|Mage= |40% |0% |40% |80% |70% |80% |5% |15% |} |-|Sage= |40% |0% |30% |80% |75% |80% |5% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *馬爾斯 *馬利克 *Nyna 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Ziodyne Makajamaon Aura Rakukaja Diarahan |session= Fire-Elthunder }} 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Light Mage :''Daughter of Pontifex Miloah from Arechanea. Inherited the light tome Aura. Wants to avenge her father's death登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 赤之魔道 |Skill= Aura Ardent Sacrifice }} 技能 Weapons 協助 奧義 這個英雄沒有奧義 被動 總體 In ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, Linde is very difficult to train, because she joins so late in the game. Her stats make her a pretty good magic unit in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Book 1 of Mystery of The Emblem, but in Shadow Dragon, Linde's stats are not as balanced as others, but she can become a very powerful unit. She can use Aura, which boosts her usefulness. But, like 馬利克, Linde has low defense in all versions of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and should work with archers, snipers, or some sort of guard. Her problem with HP can be solved with a Seraph Robe. If trained well, and stat-boosted in the right stats, she will make a good unit. In Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem 和它的重製版Linde joins very early unlike last time in Chapter 11 of the last game (Chapter 9 of Book 1). She joins early at the beginning of Chapter 3 of Book 2, giving her a better opportunity to get trained. Linde still has low defense, but her high speed and luck compensates that fatal flaw, however, Mystery of The Emblem only has stat caps of 20 unlike its remake. It is wise to use starsphere shards to boost her growth rates in defense or have her attack from behind your other units. Even at base, Linde immediately contributes by being able to deal the most damage to the chapter 3 dracoknights due to her targeting magic defense instead of defense. With a couple levelups, her offense will even match the likes of Palla and Sirius. In Anri's way, Linde with the shaver or resire tome is the most efficient way to deal with wyverns and dragons since your other mounted units have to dismount in order to use effective weaponry. And once she promotes, she will be able to use almost every nonexclusive staff in the game thanks to her high weapon level growth. Overall, she is one of the most powerful units in book 2 along with Palla, Sirius, and Ogma. 名言 ''Shadow Dragon'' 英雄雲集 :Linde/Heroes Quotes Ending Shadow Dragon ;Miloah’s Child :Linde entered Princess Nyna’s protection and became a lady at court. New Mystery of the Emblem ;Light Sage :Linde worked in the palace's magic academy. Perhaps she found love, for her beauty blossomed. 軼事 *In Heroes, Linde share her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, with 蒂亞莫 and 露娜 of Awakening, and Flora of Fates. 圖片 en:Linde Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色